northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 73: Turn Around! The True Mastermind
Oracle 73: Turn Around! The True Mastermind (振り向く！真の首謀者 Furimuku! Shin no shubō-sha) is the seventy-third episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis An unknown informant sent a recorded video file to the Armored Fighters and the Hirakawa City Government thru email which will lead to the true mastermind of the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center. Plot When the Armored Fighters saved Anaira from the police officers, the police officers had no choice to show their true form as the Chariot Soldiers. As a result, all the people who witnessed in the shame parade were ran away for their safety. Because of this, the Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their armor form and faced the Chariot Soldiers. Anaira, on the other hand, transformed herself into Armored Meister Super Upgrade Mode and faced also the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Since she was very weak, a Chariot Soldier attempted to kill Anaira but he was killed by Hiroyo and saved her friend. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, the Armored Fighters decided to rush Anaira to a hospital, and they did so. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen was disappointed about the result of Mayor Akazawa's demolition job against Anaira. As Mayor Akazawa entered to the Emperor's hall, he was sermonized by Emperor Ryuuen for his failed demolition job. But Mayor Akazawa apologized to Emperor Ryuuen for his failed job due to the interference of Armored Fighters. Archos on the other hand, said that he will never forgive the Armored Fighters for interfering the demolition job, and left. Meanwhile inside the hospital, Anaira opened her eyes and she saw Fatima, Hiroyo and Irie standing beside her. She asked them about where she was. Fatima told her that she was in a hospital after she got unconscious during the battle against the Chariot Soldiers. Hiroyo said that she tried to help them to defeat the Chariot Soldiers, but because of her weakness condition, she got unconscious, and good thing that she saved her from the Chariot Soldiers who attempted to kill her. Because of this, Anaira thanked Hiroyo for saving her, and she thanked her back. Fatima told to Anaira to take a full rest so that she can be fully recovered immediately. Anaira thanked Fatima for her concern, and she asked where are the other Armored Fighters. Fatima told that Irie returned back to TransHead TV Media Center to do her paper works, while the other Armored Fighters were on outside the hospital room. In TransHead TV Media Center, while Irie was busy in her paper works at her office, she received an email from an unknown informant/sender containing a video file as an attachment. She downloaded the video file and opened it. She found out that it was a video file recorded by an unknown informant/sender which was recorded few days ago. As she played the video, she saw Mayor Akazawa and Rie were hiding beside the tree in front of Hirakawa City Business Center. As she pressed the forward button and played again the video, she saw Rie holding a grenade that was exactly the same as the high-grade grenade she recovered from the blast site, and threw it away to the people who were passing by across the business center building which caused a huge explosion. After she watched the video, she found out that Rie is the true mastermind of the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center. Outside the hospital room where Anaira was confined, Chisato told to Alejandra that she and other Armored Fighters will return back to TransHead TV Media Center to do their respective jobs, and Alejandra agreed and left afterwards. After Chisato and Armored Fighters left the hospital, Erika came in and she saw Alejandra and other Armored Fighters in the corridor. She asked Alejandra which hospital room where Anaira was confined. Alejandra pointed to the hospital room number 403, and Erika thanked her. Erika entered inside the hospital room and she saw Anaira lying in a hospital bed while Fatima and Hiroyo standing beside her. There she greeted her daughter and showed to her the foods she brought. Anaira thanked her for bringing some foods. Fatima asked Erika about her work in the Senate, and Erika said that she had a right time to visit her daughter since the Senate hearing will be started in less than an hour. Hiroyo asked Erika if she's going to visit her daughter again later at night, but Erika said that she doesn't sure if she's going to visit Anaira again later at night because there's a possibility that the hearing will take too much time and they will finish later at night because of the number of witnesses who will testify about the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center. As she heard what her mother said, Anaira asked Erika if she and her fellow senators will find out the true mastermind of the Hirakawa City Business Center blast. Erika went closely to Anaira and told her that they will find out the true mastermind of the incident, so that it will clear up her name. And Anaira thanked Erika for the action she made. Meanwhile in the Senate, Chisato saw Kyoko, Hiroko and other city councilors in the corridor. She asked them if they're going to testify in the Senate hearing, and Kyoko confirmed it that they will going to testify in the hearing, along with other witnesses. Few seconds later, Irie came in, and she told to Chisato and Kyoko that she's going to testify in the hearing because she already had a strong evidence that will lead to the true mastermind of the Hirakawa City Business Center blast. Because of this, Kyoko told to Irie and her city councilors to head on inside to register their names in the list of witnesses who will testify in the Senate hearing immediately. Archos went to Hirakawa City alone to find out what's happening in the city. There he saw a large electronic billboard wherein it currently broadcasting a news feed from TransHead TV News and Public Affairs about the upcoming Senate hearing for the Hirakawa City Business Center blast that will happen in less than a few minutes. Because of this, he hurriedly went back to Chariot Empire Headquarters to tell about this to his fellow Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile in the hospital, Erika told to the Armored Fighters to watch the Senate hearing coverage together with Anaira so that they will find out the true mastermind of the Hirakawa City Business Center blast immediately. Fatima and the rest of Armored Fighters agreed what Erika said, and Erika left afterwards to head on to the Senate. Returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, Archos told to Mateo, Rie, Triskaide and Mayor Akazawa that the Senate will investigate about the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center few days ago. Since Emperor Ryuuen heard what Archos said, he told him that his observation in Hirakawa City was true, and Archos said that his observation was true. In order to confirm that Archos was telling the truth, Emperor Ryuuen ordered Mayor Akazawa and Rie to head on to Hirakawa City immediately along with the Chariot Soldiers. Archos, on the other hand, said to Emperor Ryuuen to sent him again to Hirakawa City immediately to prove that he's telling the truth. And Emperor Ryuuen agreed. In the hospital, Anaira opened the television to watch the Senate hearing about the Hirakawa City Business Center blast. Few seconds later, Fatima and other Armored Fighters entered inside the hospital room and they saw Anaira watching the television. She asked her what she's watching, and Anaira replied that she's watching the coverage of a Senate hearing about the Hirakawa City Business Center blast. Then the Armored Fighters sat down and watched also the coverage. Meanwhile; Archos, Mayor Akazawa and Rie came to Hirakawa City. There Mayor Akazawa asked Archos that he's really sure that there was a Senate hearing happened, and Archos said that he's so sure about what he found out. As they walked in the street, they saw an electronic billboard wherein it broadcasts a live feed from the Senate wherein the hearing about the Hirakawa City Business Center blast was happened. And Mayor Akazawa and Rie found out that Archos was right, so he ordered his Chariot Soldiers to head on to the Senate immediately. In the Senate, as the Senate hearing starts, Erika presented the witnesses by batch, so that they proceed the hearing immediately. Unknown to the senators, a group of Chariot Soldiers were heading to the Senate to wreak havoc there. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 53, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 73: The Next Case To Be Solve, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 08, and Never Surrender episode 43. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes